RWG: Out of School
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Mycroft Holmes fait partie du conseil d'administration du lycée Saint-Barthélémy. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour s'assurer que les incartades de son jeune frère ne le fasse pas renvoyé ou parce qu'il aurait du mal à quitter son alma mater.C'est plutôt parce que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un a su titiller son intérêt. Companion-fic de RWG:School. SLASH
1. Chapitre I

_Dieu-Chat et Elizabeth Mary Holmes s'associent une nouvelle fois pour une fic à quatre mains. Chat est donc Greg, Emmy est Mycroft. Il s'agit du développement de la relation de Mycroft et Greg durant RWG:School! Les deux fics peuvent être lues indépendamment. Nous vous remercions de votre fidélité sur l'autre fic et nous espérons que ce Mystrade vous plaira. Il n'a pas encore de jour de publication défini mais dès que ce sera le cas, nous vous le dirons. Les anonymes ( qui auront pris le soin de se donner un pseudo dans leur review) trouveront une réponse en bas de page. Sur ce Bonne Lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Pov Greg :**

Sur cette Terre, il y a des personnes dont la surveillance est telle que leurs toilettes elles même sont bourrées de caméras et de micros. Mais les américains n'ont jamais eu un sens très bien défini de la vie privée. A vrai dire, Mycroft Holmes non plus... Mais il a des manières.

Je dois être dans le top dix des personnes les plus surveillées au monde. Et pourtant, je ne suis qu'un fils de commissaire de province, que ne brille que par ses efforts, et encore.

La personne la plus surveillée d'Europe, (j'ai bien dit surveillée, pas protégée, quoique...) est Sherlock Holmes, petit frère de Mycroft Holmes, et est dans ma classe. Il a trois ans de moins que moi, ou deux et demie, et est un génie. Tout comme son frère.

Malheureusement, les deux sont brouillés, et c'est sans doute pour ça que l'ainé, agent des services secrets du gouvernement britannique, le regarde sur toutes les caméras de la ville et en installe, ou plutôt en fait installer de nouvelles presque chaque jour. Sherlock est sans aucun doute la personne la plus surveillée au monde. John Watson, son meilleur ami, est surement dans le top cinquante.

Je suis dans le top dix parce que je dois rester "top secret" et que trop de surveillance mettrait la puce à l'oreille de certaines personnes qui ne doivent pas être au courant, selon l'avis du même Mycroft Holmes, et à sa grande frustration.

Pourtant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien de spécial. Si quelqu'un me demandait pourquoi moi, je serais aussi perplexe que lui. Pourtant, Mycroft Holmes, le génie politique du MI6 passe ses weekends et son temps libre avec... moi.

**Pov Mycroft :**

Père avait cru bon de me prévenir mon entrée au conseil d'administration du Lycée Saint-Barthélemy allait faire des remous. Je le savais déjà, tout comme je savais que ce qui empêchait les professeurs d'aller se plaindre au directeur du comportement _inacceptable_ de mon petit frère était le chèque à plusieurs zéros que notre Père signait chaque année depuis l'entrée au collège de Sherlock.

Ce conseil, composé de représentants des professeurs, de délégués des élèves, du directeur de l'établissement, de l'économe ,de membres de l'Association des Anciens Elèves de Saint-Barthélemy, de parents d'élèves et d'observateurs extérieurs, était dans la plupart des cas totalement inutile, donc parfaitement indispensable .

Il avait pour objectif d'organiser la vie du lycée et surtout la répartition des enveloppes que de généreux bienfaiteurs remettaient à l'établissement. J'avais remise celle de Père en stipulant qu'elle était à l'usage quasi exclusif du professeur de chimie, Monsieur Livianov, qui réclamait souvent du nouvel équipement pour son laboratoire, et qui en plus de cela se plaignait souvent de Sherlock, qui ne faisait strictement _rien_ pendant ses cours.

Ce conseil n'avait rien de très intéressant en soi si ce n'est qu'il y'a ce garçon, Gregory, qui est le délégué des élèves et qui a su attirer mon attention sur sa petite personne. Je crois pouvoir dire sans trop d'hésitation que dès le début, je lui ai trouvé quelque chose de particulier. Mais Greg, car il veut que je l'affuble de ce sobriquet, est présentement mon ami intime, ou pour être plus actuel mon copain. C'est vraiment affreux, ce _copain_, je préfère largement dire qu'il s'agit de mon amant.

Nous nous étions vraiment ensemble depuis la mi-février mais si cela s'ébruite, je risque gros, il a un peu plus de 17 ans quand j'en ai presque 22. Toutefois, je suis prêt à assumer cela, Gregory est au courant des enjeux et moi aussi. Quant à l'approbation de notre relation par Père et Mère, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Pendant les conseils, je le regardais du coin de l'œil et par l'intermédiaire de quelques caméras et visites ponctuelles de mes services chez lui à Newside, j'ai pu m'assurer de ses goûts. La première chose était qu'il avait, à mon grand soulagement, un intérêt pour les hommes. Mais tout ne me convenait pas, et je ne pense pas que je puisse enfiler pour compléter son image de l'homme viril la veste de cuir qui allait avec sa motocyclette.

On avait commencé à sympathiser lors du dernier conseil avant les vacances de Noël,il devait rester un mois avant les dites vacances mais le directeur avait organisé une sorte de petite fête et se donner des airs de grand seigneur plein de munificence. Nous avions donc grignotés quelques petites mignardises accompagnés d'un champagne à bas coût servi dans des gobelets en plastique, ce qui me fit frémir.

Gregory s'était retourné précipitamment après qu'on lui ait servit un demi-verre de jus de fruit qu'il renversa malencontreusement sur ma chemise.


	2. Chapitre II

_De la guimauve machiavélique et Emmy vous remercie de votre passage.  
Les anonymes qui auront mis un pseudo trouveront une réponse en bas de page.  
__Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Pov Greg**

- « Oh pardon ! »

Je me suis retourné un peu trop vite et tout le contenu de mon verre se retrouve sur la chemise de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière moi. Il était un peu prés, d'ailleurs...

-« Attendez, je vais nettoyer ça, » je fais en reposant mon verre.

Je regarde l'état de la chemise, il est assez critique... C'est surement parce que c'est une chemise de luxe. Je regarde le propriétaire. Oh c'est le grand frère de Sherlock... Il a un air de famille...Quoiqu'il semble plus complaisant.

-« Venez, je vais arranger ça pour le mieux. »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'en ai d'autres vous savez. »

Je soupire.

-« Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes une famille de riches, mais faites-moi plaisir, à moi qui ne suis issu que d'un modeste quartier, hum ? On ne gâche pas une chemise de luxe pour ça. Un point c'est tout ! Venez. »

-« C'est assez rudimentaire votre technique de drague, » me fait remarquer l'autre, pendant qu'il me suit quand même gentiment jusqu'aux toilettes.

-« Je ne drague pas les majeurs. »

-« À d'autres...ne me mentez pas »

-« Okay. Je ne drague pas les majeurs qui font partie du conseil d'administration de mon lycée, ça vous va ? »

Je lui ouvre la porte, un peu exaspéré et il entre, apparemment surprit.

-« J'avais supposé que le fait que je sois un Holmes allait être votre argument massue... »

-« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien contre Sherlock. C'est un génie impossible à vivre, mais comme je n'ai justement pas à vivre avec lui... »

-« Vous reconnaissez le génie de mon frère ? »

-« Ouais, et il parait que c'est une affaire de famille... »

-« Et en quoi cela vous incommode-t-il ? »

Je mouille mon mouchoir et me rapproche de lui pour enlever la tâche.

-« Alors je me demande ce que vous foutiez si près derrière moi alors que vous deviez parfaitement savoir que mon verre était plein. »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite son sourire complaisant, ni quand il me dit que je suis 'quand même' plus intelligent que la normale. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque aux éviers, en fait. Curieusement, ensuite, la situation m'apparait très claire...

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, je demande, »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, entre autres ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison valable. L'âge n'est pas non plus une bonne excuse. Je sais que tu couches avec des hommes plus âgés que toi et qui ne restent que le temps d'une nuit. »

-« Génial, parce que je suis surveillé, maintenant ? »

-« A vrai dire, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. »

-« Ah ouais, de quand ? »

-« Du premier conseil auquel j'ai assisté. »

-« Oh put... »

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-« Aucun vilain mot ne doit sortir d'une aussi jolie bouche... »

Il se décolle un peu de moi et prends mon visage dans ses mains, se penche lentement... J'en profite et lui flanque une droite qui l'envoi au tapis. Je regarde mon mouchoir, désirable preuve de ma bonne volonté et le repasse sous l'eau avant de le ranger dans ma poche. Puis je m'agenouille près de Mycroft Holmes et le dévisage. Il est pas mal... Et puis il a l'air de le vouloir. Pas vraiment comme ces gars bourrés que je ramène de temps en temps chez moi.

Je prends une inspiration, tend ma main et le prévient :

-« Si tu prends ma main, tu acceptes le marché : je suis okay pour coucher avec toi. Je resterais jusqu'à ce que mon mouchoir soit sec. Pas moins longtemps, pas plus longtemps. »

-« Ce n'est pas des plus romantique. »

-« Rien à battre. »

Il hoche la tête, prends ma main et m'aide à me relever.

-« Nous allons chez moi ! » impose-t-il, et j'acquiesce.

Sa maison est... Wow, c'est un manoir ou un truc du genre, ça...

-« Richard », j'accuse à mi-voix et il sourit. Il a un sourire pas mal en fait. Un peu trop poli et résigné, mais... Pas mal. Un sourire qui sait que son temps est compté, ça me rends un peu triste... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai imposé cette règle. Mycroft Holmes ne me fait pas peur. Il m'agace, plus surement, et en tout cas, il m'intéresse : pourquoi moi ? Je le suis à sa chambre, nous avons environ deux heures devant nous.

La pièce est immense, rouge bordeaux et or, et je renonce à me scandaliser en constatant que les draps sont en satin et le baldaquin en velours. Ça correspond tellement au personnage... Au fait, pourquoi, non, comment peut-il m'espionner depuis tout ce temps ? Je poserais la question si on se revoit, sinon je ne saurais probablement jamais.

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et ne se retient plus de m'embrasser. Elles remontent un peu, passent sous ma chemise et caresse ma peau. Je lui rends le baiser et déboutonne la sienne et la lui ôte en un temps record.

Quand nous sommes tous les deux plus qu'en pantalon, il m'allonge sur le lit, couvrant de baiser ma bouche, ma mâchoire, mon cou, et, ce qui est plus inhabituel et plus... Mignon, mes joues. Il m'enlève ma ceinture sans me lâcher et je laisse échapper un rire.

-« Hey, je vais pas m'envoler ! »

-« En es-tu certain ? »

Il est presque accusateur. Pour ne pas répondre, je l'embrasse à mon tour et le retourne.

-« C'est toi qui voulait coucher, non ? »

-« Pas comme cela. »

-« Comment ? »

-« Je veux te faire l'amour. »

-« Ah ouais ? »

Je suis un peu incrédule.

-« C'est pas possible, ça, vieux, pour faire l'amour à quelqu'un, il faut de l'amour. »

-« Je t'- »

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche.

-« Dis pas de bêtises, on se connait même pas. »

-« Je te connais, » dit-il en se dégageant.

-« Ça ne suffit quand même pas. Je te connais pas. »

-« Je suis sûr que tes premières impressions sont toute à fait exactes... »

-« Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi superficiel. »

-« On en apprend tous les jours... »

Assis à cheval sur lui, je soupire encore une fois.

-« J'aurais dus me douter qu'un Holmes voudrait toujours avoir le dernier mot, pourquoi j'ai engagé la conversation avec toi ?! »

-« Parce que tu es stupide... »

-« On dirait ton frère. »

-« Nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que veulent le croire les gens... Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé tout à l'heure ? »

-« Parce que tu le mérite. Ça fait mal ? »

-« Un peu. »

-« Où ? »

Il effleure sa joue et sa pommette et je l'embrasse à ces endroits. Il a l'air surprit.

-« Pourquoi tu... »

-« Pour te surprendre un peu. Et puis tu me réchauffe pour ce soir, tu peux quand même avoir un peu de douceur. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Ouais. Mais abuse pas. Et maintenant, finit la parlotte ! »


	3. Chapitre III

_Voilà le chapitre 3, le chapitre 4 viendra mardi. Merci de vos reviews._

**Chapitre 3**

Pov Greg

Je le fait rouler, il se retrouve sur moi et reprend le contrôle de la situation. Ses mains se promènent sur mon torse, sur mes hanches, il embrasse mes tétons, les gouttes comme s'il s'agissait de sucreries, il me couvre d'attentions et je rougis, un peu gêné. Mais maintenant, au moins le désir est partagé. Il m'enlève d'un mouvement mon pantalon, et mets quelques secondes de plus à retirer le sien. Je reéchange les positions pour lui rendre les caresses, baisers, suçons...

Il gémit à voix haute lorsque que je lèche son sexe dur à travers son boxer et bientôt les soupires se font plus saccadés. Je me lèche les lèvres avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il s'en aperçoit et rougit à son tour. Je souris. Savoir que quelqu'un comme lui appréhende quelque chose de quelqu'un comme moi, c'est... Jouissif.

Je lui retire son dernier vêtement et apprécie quelques secondes ce que je vois. Il est tendu, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, il est rouge, ses cheveux fins ébouriffés, assez abandonné sur le lit.

-« Gregory, s'il te plait, je veux... »

Je l'empêche d'en dire plus. Je passe la langue sur le bout de son membre dressé et il se mord les lèvres sans retenir un nouveau gémissement, plus lascif que les autres.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je chuchote, tu auras ce que tu veux... »

Je continue de le lécher, de la base jusqu'au gland, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Ce qui ne tarde pas trop, mais plus que je l'escomptais. Huhum, 'monsieur' me résiste... Très bien...Je le prends complètement en bouche et au bout de quelques minutes, il ne prend même plus la peine de se retenir. Mais il ne demande plus, et ne supplie pas non plus, il a sa fierté. J'aime bien ça en lui.

J'entremêle nos doigts un instant, puis je soulève son bassin.

-« Alors, dessus, dessous, » je souffle ?

-« Huuum, dessus... »

-« Tsss... »

Je lui souris et me positionne sur lui.

-« Pas de préparation, » il demande entre deux souffles ?

-« Tu tiendrais le temps de la préparation, toi ? »

-« ... Nn... Non. »

Je le laisse prendre le dessus, il relève mes cuisses et entoure mes jambes autours de sa taille. Je me rends compte à quel point je suis excité. J'étais concentré sur lui jusqu'à lors, mais c'est presque douloureux. Je grogne un peu quand son sexe appuie contre mon anus, mais sa main caresse le mien lentement pour faire passer la douleur qui va suivre.

-« Mmmh... »

C'est bon, plus que je n'aurais espéré... Il me transperce d'un coup alors que je ne m'y attendais pas et je pousse un cri de surprise. Il arrête le mouvement, passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je lui rends le baiser avec plus de passion que jamais. Il commence à bouger lentement, puis de plus en plus vite et je ne peux plus que gémir et lâcher des bouffées de chaleur. Je me prends en main moi-même et je brûle de l'intérieur, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que j'explose avec un "Aahn !" Il tressaille et puis me rejoins dans la jouissance.

Mais il refuse de finir comme ça. Il compte surement user de tout le temps qu'il a. Il se redresse, recommence les va et viens et finit par jouir une deuxième fois alors que je fais de même.

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux avant de se retirer. Je reprends doucement mon souffle, c'était... Intense... la meilleure fois de ma vie, en fait. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse faire. Il y a toujours cette question qui me torture : Pourquoi moi ? Je renonce à y répondre.


	4. Chapitre IV

_Un nouveau chapitre , certes un peu court, mais un chapitre quand même.  
Pour les lectrices intéressées, il existe maintenant un forum francophone  
spécial BBC Sherlock sur ce site..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Pov Mycroft :**

On se rapproche et à tort je crois qu'il va m'embrasser : il me décoche un coup qui m'ébranle la mâchoire. Je ne riposte pas, je n'ai pas envie de faire de mal à Gregory mais aussi parce que je sais que je ne sais pas me battre et que personne m'entendra si jamais je crie depuis ces toilettes du dernier étage.

Encore sous le choc, je le vois passer son mouchoir sous l'eau et il me murmure quelque chose à propos de son mouchoir humide. Paradoxalement, il m'aide à me relever. Je prends sa main, son contact m'électrise. Je sais qu'il a déjà eu des amants plus vieux que moi, donc je ne crois pas que ça sera un problème pour lui, mais je sais qu'il a des problèmes pour s'engager dans une relation.

En fait, d'après ma surveillance, j'ai compris que son père avec quelque chose contre les hommes qui ont une préférence pour les hommes ; plus clairement il est homophobe. Alors Gregory cache ça comme il peut en se donnant des apparences très viriles.

De mon côté, j'ai multiplié les aventures, il y'a eu Glenn, Ambrose, Jeremy, Léonard….et tant d'autres dont j'ai perdu le compte. Pourtant, je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs, moi-même ait du mal à me remettre après une séparation, même si ce ne sont pas des liaisons suivies. Je me réfugie donc dans le chocolat et d'autres friandises très sucrées pour accuser le coup.

Une fois à Holmes Home, je le dirige vers ma chambre contrairement à mes autres amants que je ne rencontrais que dans des hôtels. Gregory et moi arrivons sur mon lit avec la vigueur d'adolescents, je le prends par les hanches et je l'embrasse fiévreusement.

Lorsque je lui annonce mon envie de lui faire l'amour il semble surpris. Un sursaut d'humanité me prend, il n'a jamais dut faire l'amour, mais toujours « baiser », comment peut-on « baiser » un homme comme Gregory Lestrade ? Il mérite tous les égards et les soins qu'ils lui sont dus. Je lui enlève sa chemise et son pantalon et je le goûte et le titille de toutes parts.

A son tour, il me prend en bouche et je laisse échapper un hoquet de satisfaction, je ne peux plus me contenir et je ne tarde pas à me répandre, pantelant et haletant. Je le préviens dans un souffle hiératique et haché par ma jouissance. Du bout des doigts, j'attrape un mouchoir de soie sur ma table de chevet.

Lorsque je fais mon entrée en lui, je le vois être un peu tendu, mais il semble apprécier le traitement vu que je continue de le caresser comme je le peux pour faire passer la douleur de l'acte charnel. Je le cajole et je le berce même quand j'ai pris mon plaisir, car je veux qu'il trouve le sien aussi.

Après l'avoir mener à sa jouissance deux fois, je nous installe confortablement dans mon lit en recouvrant nos corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Tant de tendresse ne lui semble pas habituel mais il finit par se laisser faire quand je dessine d'apaisantes arabesques sur son dos.

Je finis par m'endormir et le lendemain matin quand je me réveille, le lit est vide et froid, mais il y'a un petit mot à mes côtés.


	5. Chapitre V

**_Merci de votre lecture_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Pov Greg**

Je sens qu'il s'endort dans mon dos, et doucement, je quitte son étreinte. Il est calme, endormi. Je remonte les draps sur lui, et l'observe y plonger la tête. Je me rhabille rapidement, après avoir fait un brin de toilette, je me doucherais chez moi. En revenant de sa salle de bain, elle aussi honteusement luxueuse, je repasse près de lui et le regarde dormir.

Enfin, je regarde les couvertures se soulever régulièrement et ses cheveux roux sur l'oreiller. Je secoue la tête et puis... Par pure provocation, je laisse un message à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet : "Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir ta tronche au réveil, mais j'ai à faire. Je t'emprunte Wilde, je le filerais à Sherlock quand j'aurais finit. Ciao Babe !" ... Après un temps de réflexion, je rajoute un Post Scriptum : "C'est Greg. Pas 'Grégory'."

Je rentre dans mon appartement, où j'habite seul puisque mon père ne travaille pas à Londres et me dirige aussitôt vers une bonne douche chaude.

Une fois propre, je regarde l'heure. Il est deux heures du mat. Je m'installe quand même à mon bureau, une nuit blanche ne m'a jamais effrayé. Je sors mes cahiers et ma trousse et une feuille tombe. Je me penche pour la ramasser. Mon devoir de Maths. J'ai eu 17, à force d'efforts. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'en fais, des fois.

Il a été décidé que je deviendrais flic, et mon père est bien ami avec les administrateurs de l'école de police. J'entrerais de toute façon. Je soupire, fais une boule de ma copie et puis un panier dans la corbeille à papier.

Mon père ne regarde presque jamais mes résultats, il se contente de me faire le questionnaire habituel : "Copines ? Combien ? Hahaha ! Bagarres ? Combien ? Hahaha ! Amis ? Ah. Bon. C'est bien mon fils, continue, tu feras un bon flic, comme ton père !"

Je ne mens vraiment que sur le premier point. Mais dire à mon père que je suis Bi, voir plutôt Gay, non, impossible. Je me bats souvent et je gagne souvent. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis à proprement parler. Il y a des gens qui me craignent, d'autres qui m'admire, d'autres qui me baise, d'autres que je baise, mais des amis… Non.

Je fais mes devoirs sérieusement, même si Papa ne les regardera pas, même si Maman, du haut des cieux, ne peut pas vraiment me féliciter, mais parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas mérité ma place et que je déteste ça.

Ce n'est que vers cinq heures du matin, après avoir songé aux quelques heures avec Mycroft Holmes que je m'endors pour faire le tour du cadran jusqu'à samedi après-midi.


	6. Chapitre VI

_Ne vous inquiétez pas , vous aurez bientôt des chapitres dignes de ce nom. _**  
**

**Chapitre 6**

**Pov Mycroft**

La note me fait un peu sourire, mais d'un sourire amer et désabusé. Me réveiller sans personne à mes côtés rend mon grand lit froid, je ne suis certainement qu'un homme de plus à avoir couché avec Grégory Lestrade. Grégory Lestrade qui ne sait pas ce que veut dire faire l'amour. Après tout, je crois que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une vie facile.

D'après mes recherches, il a obtenu sa bourse pour Saint-Barthélemy parce son père est veuf, qu'en plus de cela, il est membre du corps militaire et que pour finir ses excellents résultats scolaires ont amenés à la décision qu'il serait pris au titre de pupille de l'Amicale des Anciens Elèves qui prenait chaque année trois élèves dont elle assurait les frais de scolarité.

J'ai vu qu'il m'a emprunté _Wilde_ et ce même avant d'avoir lu son petit mot, car l'étagère où celui-ci se trouvait est très légèrement perturbé. Gregory a très bon goût, c'est un excellent film. Stephen Fry, que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer à la réception annuelle de l'oncle Benedict, est un homme tout à fait charmant et un acteur brillant. Sherlock lui, préférait toujours Lord Alfred Douglas, ou plutôt Jude Law. Même s'il serait plutôt mort que de l'avouer, je ne le savais que grâce à ses pupilles qui se dilataient davantage quand l'acteur apparaissait à l'écran.

Pour en revenir à mon désarroi matinal, j'admets que j'apprécie guère que Gregory soit partit, et sachant que son père est un Marquis de Queensbury en puissance, je préfère faire attention. Pourtant qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que mon amant de cette nuit prenne conscience de mes sentiments à son égard, je voudrais tant pouvoir l'appeler mon Bosie, même si je sais que dans le langage peu châtié de certains victoriens, cela signifiait quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que _beau gosse._


	7. Chapitre VII

**_Un micro chapitre nous en sommes plus que conscientes. Mais nous allons nous rattraper prochainement. _  
**

**_Ayons une pensée pour Chat qui a commencée la prépa hier..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Pov Greg

Je suis finalement réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette de mon appartement. Un peu vaseux je vais ouvrir et découvre avec surprise Mycroft Holmes sur le pas de ma porte, l'air pincé. Je n'ai ouvert qu'a demi, encore ensommeillé, et lui n'a pas bougé.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, » je finis par demander

Il se renfrogne assez visiblement.

-« Je n'ai pas aimé me réveiller seul ce matin. »

-« Si ça peut te consoler, j'aurais bien dormis encore un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, c'était les termes du contrat, après tout. »

-« Termes ? Contrat ? Parce que tu couches sur commande ? »

-« Nan, la plupart du temps j'improvise ! »

En un rien de temps, nous en sommes à nous regarder avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Il finit par fermer les siens, soupirer et se reprendre.

-« Tu es seul ? »

-« Non, j'ai une femme et deux enfants, pourquoi, » je réplique, sarcastique ?

-« Grégory... »

Je grimace.

-« Greg, s'il te plait. »

-« Greg... Pourquoi es-tu si agressif avec moi ? »

-« Tu es majeur, tu as baisé avec moi, tu te représente chez moi le lendemain matin... J'aime pas les mecs collants. Ah, oui, et il parait que tu m'espionne depuis plus de trois mois, je pense que j'ai de quoi être agressif. »

Il soupire.

-« Je... J'ai une manière d'aimer un peu particulière, je le reconnais, mais... »

-« Ne parle pas d'amour entre nous, s'il te plait. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'on... Que je te connais pas ! »

-« Tu peux apprendre... »

-« Qui te dis que je veux ? »

-« Ta curiosité ? »

Je lève un sourcil. Sérieusement ?


	8. Chapitre VIII

_Bonne lecture pour un chapitre qui se rallonge doucement.  
Emmy précise que le nom des exs de Greg fait référence à des rôles de Rupert Graves. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Pov Mycroft**

Il me faut retrouver Gregory, c'est une nécessité, un besoin, aussi physique que boire ou manger. Des mois d'observation m'ont renseigné et je vais me rendre chez lui pour lui expliquer mon ressenti face à ce que nous avons fait cette nuit, une nuit unique dont je me souviendrais.

C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi que de me soucier de mon amant, car après tout ce n'est jamais un avantage que de se soucier des gens, toute vie à une fin et tout cœur finit brisé. Mais, je veux espérer, je veux croire que je vais réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

Alors quand je sors du lit où je me sentais affreusement seul, j'enfile avec détermination ma robe de chambre, ma préférée, celle de soie rouge avec une petite bordure d'hermine. Je prends un bain où je me prélasse.

Mais alors qu'une fois sorti de l'eau et entrain de choisir ce que je vais mettre aujourd'hui, une vague de découragement m'assaille. Que deviendrais-je sans lui ? Une fois que l'on a céder à la tentation, il est plus que difficile de revenir en arrière. Comment se contenter d'eau quand on a bu l'ambroisie ?

Il me faut le trouver, je prends finalement les premiers vêtements que je trouve dans mon armoire même si je prends un soin méticuleux à ajuster ma pochette et je recoiffe mes cheveux fins. Je ne prends pas le temps de déjeuner, toute cette affaire m'a coupé l'appétit.

Je me rends chez lui, le taxi me pose devant un petit immeuble. 3, Lauriston Gardens, c'est bien ça.

J'entre dans le corridor principal, c'est sombre, il y'a un relent désagréable de nourriture froide et les escaliers craquent, le papier peint qui orne les murs est plus que défraichi, il en manque de larges morceaux par endroits. Mais dans quoi vit Gregory ?

Je sonne, surpris de constater que la sonnette fonctionne encore, j'étais à deux doigts de repartir quand il m'ouvre la porte, encore à moitié endormi avec la marque du drap sur sa joue. Il me dévisage, j'ai l'impression de l'importuner.

Et ce n'est pas peu dire, il m'en veut d'être venu le voir, il m'en veut de m'être attaché à lui, il m'en veut d'être amoureux de lui, il m'en veut d'avoir couché avec lui, il m'en veut d'avoir aimé ça et moi malgré tout ça, je le veux toujours.

Je peine à soutenir son regard chargé de haine, mais j'essaye de faire celui que rien n'affecte, pourtant tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est donner l'illusion que mes yeux reflètent ce qui dévore mon esprit, mais c'est sa haine que je transmets, transformée en amertume.

Et puis après quelques répliques vives échangées, j'arrive à faire mouche, j'ai su titiller son intérêt ou plutôt sa curiosité comme je lui aie exactement dit. Encore un peu hagard, il se décale de l'embrasure de la porte et fini par me laisser entrer dans la pièce.

Il me désigne à contrecœur un fauteuil de cuir râpé et il se tire pour lui une chaise en paille à moitié branlante. Et bien malgré lui, on discute et je mets certaines choses au point, souvent des choses que je croyais normales mais qui semblent le surprendre.

- « Qu'est ce qui te déplait dans cette histoire ? »

-« Holmes, tu te rends pas compte, j'ai dix-sept ans, toi t'en as vingt-deux, ça te suffit pas comme raison valable que toi et moi c'est impossible.»

- « Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être dérangé par Freddie Honeychurch et Denis Hamilton ; pourtant eux aussi étaient aussi majeurs »

- « Sauf que Honeychurch et Hamilton se sont pas accrochés à moi comme des putains de sangsues. Quand je leur ai dit que c'était fini, c'était fini. Je les aient jamais vus se ramener là. Et ça vaut mieux pour eux. »

-« Je ne suis pas comme eux. »

-« Je le sais bien Holmes, tu es un putain de bourge et si tu crois que tu vas m'acheter avec ton putain de fric, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je suis peut-être pas aussi riche que toi Holmes, mais moi j'ai un sens de l'honneur. »

Je soupire.

- « Je le sais bien, je sais que l'argent n'achète pas des choses comme celle-là. Mais ce que je ressens c'est gratuit et ça rapporte tellement que je croyais que ça te faisait plaisir si je le partageais avec toi. »

-« Bah tu t'es trompé, j'en veux pas de ton amour à la con. »

Je baisse les yeux, dépité.

Voyant ça, il se radoucit un peu.

-« Tu sais, Holmes, tu peux pas forcer les gens à t'aimer. »


	9. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre tardif mais Chat et moi sommes officiellement étudiantes et nous avons moins de temps à consacrer à nos fics bien-aimées. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Pov Greg

Mycroft Holmes soupire à ces mots.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer spontanément. »

Je penche la tête.

-« C'est à dire ? »

-« C'est à dire que personne ne m'aime. »

Je m'apprête à lui répliquer que c'est une excuse de bébé gâté, mais il a vraiment l'air sombre. Il continue :

-« Mon petit frère me rejette de toutes les manières possibles, les gens ne me comprennent pas, ne font pas attention à ce que je pense ou ressent, ils obéissent sans prendre le temps de me regarder, même mes parents me considèrent comme un élément surpuissant du programme et du paysage. Alors pour une fois que j'aime pour de vrai... »

Méfiant, je demande :

-« Comment ça pour de vrai ? »

-« Je ne peux pas décrire ça avec des mots. Je t'aime. Je t'ai longuement regardé sur mes écrans, je ne rêvais même pas de pouvoir te toucher. Je te voyais faire des efforts et te perdre dans les bras d'autres qui ne te valent même pas, et j'ai commencé à éprouver pour toi une tendresse très profonde, presque aussi profonde que celle que je porte à mon frère. Et puis il y a eu ce type que tu t'es fait dans une salle de classe, un soir et j'ai commencé à te vouloir pour moi, à me demander ce que ça ferait de te toucher, de t'embrasser... J'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire, et la définition d'amour dit que c'est ce que je ressens : une grande tendresse doublée d'une attirance physique. »

Je manque d'éclater de rire : il est allé voir dans le dictionnaire ? ! Je reprends mes esprits et je le dévisage. Je me sens comme si le salaud des deux, c'était moi... Holmes m'a vu, m'a regardé, pour de vrai, il ne m'a pas zappé comme tous les autres, et il a fini par tomber 'amoureux de moi'. Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça. Il a fait ça, il a été le seul à le faire. Alors je lui dois la même chose. Je lui dois de le regarder pour le voir vraiment, de faire attention à lui, pour voir ce que j'en retire.

-« Okay, Holmes, je finis par lâcher. Je veux bien te regarder. Seulement, dans un mois, si je n'éprouve toujours rien pour toi, promets-moi que tu lâcheras l'affaire. »

-« Pourquoi un mois ? »

-« Parce que c'est les vacances et que nous avons deux semaines de vacances, et que la deuxième, je dois la passer chez mon père. Alors ? »

-« Marché conclu, » finit-il par dire. « Mais je veux la permission d'être chez toi et avec toi le plus possible pendant ce mois-là, et même d'avoir des relation charnelles avec toi de temps en temps. »

-« Relations Charnelles ? Mec, je préfère encore quand tu parles de me faire l'amour, ça fait moins protocolaire... »

Il a l'air surprit mais il insiste :

-« C'est d'accord ? »

Je soupire un oui.


	10. Chapitre X

**Toujours des petits chapitres mais petit à petit, on va retrouver notre rythme de croisière. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Pov Mycroft**

J'étais prêt à tout pour ne retrouver qu'une fois le corps de Gregory, le fait qu'il est accepté que nous ayons des relations charnelles me réjouit au plus haut point. Cependant, je suis certain qu'il me restera un goût amer, Gregory ne m'aime pas. Et pour une fois que dans ma vie, j'essaye de me faire aimer, je ne pense pas que je vais y'arriver.

Mais ne perdons pas espoir, j'ai une semaine toute entière pour le conquérir et je crois que je sais comment je vais procéder. Il me faudra de la patience et du tact, mais ça, contrairement à mon cher frère, je n'en manque pas. Il me faudra tout faire pour gagner son cœur, sans ça c'est le mien qui va souffrir, ce que je ne supporterais pas, j'ai une fierté quand même.

Que l'on ne dise pas que Mycroft Holmes est devenue une pâte molle, son ego ne passera pas sous un rouleau compresseur. Je dois pouvoir proposer à Grégory certaines choses que seul moi serait à même de lui procurer, et je ne parle pas d'argent mais de quelque chose qui aident beaucoup d'hommes à se décider, le mot est vulgaire, les moyens aussi, mais le gagner par le sexe me semble être le seul moyen d'arriver à mes fins.

**Pov Greg**

Bon Dieu. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je le sais, pourtant, que ce mec est déterminé. Mais de là à... Comment vous dire ça ?

Je crois bien qu'il s'est baladé nu dans mon appart toute la journée. Et heureusement que j'ai fait mes devoirs hier soir.

Alors qu'il me regarde manger -toujours foutrement nu, je lui demande à quoi tout cela rime.

-« Je veux juste t'avoir de nouveau contre moi, Gregory... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

-« Et tu ne peux pas demander normalement ? »

-«Tu aurais accepté ? »

-« Évidemment, c'est dans le marché ! »

Il fait la moue.

-« Non, je préfèrerais que tu me prennes sauvagement parce tu me désires trop. »

Je laisse échapper un rire.

-« Qui veut trop l'autre, là ? Si tu me veux il faudra demander, parce que je suis bien nourrit et que le sexe n'est qu'un passe-temps. »

Il fait le fier, il se lève et va se rhabiller, au sens propre du terme. A vrai dire, je le préfère dans ses costumes sur mesure, ça lui ressemble plus. Et puis je n'aime pas qu'on me prémâche le travail, et j'aime déshabiller, ce moment où la tension et la frustration sont à leur comble et où les mains s'entremêlent dans la précipitation... Holmes n'a aucun sens de la poésie ou quoi ?

Enfin bref. Et puis, je sais pas. Je préfère voir mes partenaires habillés quand je les baise pas. Y a plus de suspens, alors que là, c'est juste du "Tu sais tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec moi ?"

Bon Dieu.

Je ne l'entends plus, je ne sais pas s'il est parti où pas mais à vrai dire...

Je vais prendre ma douche et quand j'en ressors en pantalon de pyjama gris, je remarque de légers bruits venant de ma chambre.

J'y vais, prudemment, pas sur de ce que je vais y trouver et je pousse la porte... Là, sur mon lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son costume superultracher, Mycroft Holmes qui grogne, surement parce que ce n'est pas assez confortable pour lui !

Je croise les bras et essaye de me reprendre car je suis complètement scandalisé !

Non, mais sérieusement, pourquoi mon lit ?!

Il serait capable de me sortir que c'est à cause de l'odeur. Je le regarde pour de vrai. Il est fin, Sherlock a beau dire que Mycroft est boulimique, en ce moment, il est mince. Il fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme chez lui... Je soupire et remarque qu'il tremble aussi. Bon Dieu, on est en hiver, quoi !

Je le recouvre des couvertures avant de me raviser : c'est mon lit, ma maison, et y a bien assez de place pour deux. Et j'ai envie de le voir craquer. Voir la vraie envie dans ses yeux. Plus profonde encore que celle des mecs ou des meufs qui m'allument dans les bars.

Je me couche dans son dos et rabat ma couette sur nous.


	11. Chapitre XI

****Où comment on découvre que certaines occupations ne sont pas des choses à faire de grand matin.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Pov Mycroft**

Et là je m'applique, je veux absolument le faire céder, j'en ai rien à faire que l'on soit en décembre et qu'il fasse un froid glacial dans son appartement sordide, je me suis complètement et totalement dévêtu. C'est la première fois que je développe une pareille stratégie, j'espère que ça marchera.

Et toute la journée, je déambule dans les pièces aussi peu vêtu qu'au jour de ma naissance, je le suis du coin de l'œil et je vois que je ne le laisse pas insensible. A plusieurs reprises, il souffle même bruyamment et je peux observer un renflement à un certain endroit qui trahit un certain intérêt. Son corps va le trahir.

Mais non, il est resté stoïque et je me décide donc à aller dans sa chambre. Il fait froid mais je m'allonge sur le lit. Mon costume de soie sauvage ne me préserve que du froid extérieur car malheureusement pour moi, je suis aussi glacé intérieurement, maintenant je comprends mieux Père quand il disait que s'attacher aux gens n'aide en rien.

J'ai pu lire une partie de sa correspondance, que je lui aie pris en cachette, et j'ai vu qu'avec Oncle Nathy, ça n'a pas tous les jours été facile. Il voulait pourtant évité à son demi-frère de souffrir mais ça n'a pas réussi. Mais il faut aussi avouer que mon parrain est un peu spécial.

Je continus de grelotter mais je feins le sommeil quand Gregory entre dans sa chambre seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama de grossier coton gris, mais il semble fait pour lui. Le vêtement ayant connu des jours meilleurs, l'élastique distendu le fait tomber bas sur ses hanches et révèle des choses plus qu'intéressantes.

Croyant que je dors, il se glisse derrière moi, tire la couette et nous en recouvre. Je n'aime pas dormir en costume mais je me sens si bien dans ses bras que je ne saurais me "réveiller" pour protester. J'avais fini par m'endormir pour de bon mais je me rends compte qu'il faudra que j'aille demain travailler, le MI6 n'attend pas.

Mais si tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui à fonctionner comme il se devait, je devrais normalement l'avoir tout à moi pour les prochaines vacances. Sur le coup de cinq heures du matin, je repars et je laisse un mot, je me suis servi dans un bloc de feuilles que j'ai trouvé sur son bureau. Mais alors que j'étais en train de signer, il est entré dans la pièce, encore somnolent, il s'est approché de moi.

- « Alors comme ça, on se barre Holmes ? »

- « Oui, je travaille tu sais… »

- « Et moi, tu crois que je fais rien, je dois aller au bahut… »

- « Oui, en effet ! »

- « Holmes, j'ai presque une heure et demie d'avance sur mon planning, ça te dirait qu'on ... »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et je réponds précipitamment :

-« Oui, avec plaisir ! »

**Pov Greg**

-« ... Prenne un petit-déjeuner ensemble ? »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire à sa mine stupéfaite.

-« Hey, mec, le sexe dès le matin, c'est pas bon pour la santé... Peut-être ce soir si tu reviens et que tu as été sage... »

Je sors le matériel sur la table et me prépare un café. Il hésite encore un moment, mais quand je lèche ma cuillère pleine de sucre, il a les yeux fixé sur moi et la bouche légèrement ouverte... Je la lui referme en passant à côté de lui pour aller m'habiller. Quand je reviens, il est parti. Je suis un peu dépité quand même, il n'a même pas dit au revoir !

Enfin bon. S'il abandonne, c'est une bonne chose. Parce que de un, ça ne pourra jamais durer, mon père étant vraiment très contre les relations homosexuelles, et parce que de deux, franchement, qu'est- ce qu'il ferait avec un mec comme moi ? J'admets que physiquement, je suis bien loti, encore que bon...

Mais il pourrait avoir cent fois mieux, peut-être même (surement, en fait, qu'il a eu cent fois mieux avant : il côtoie les élites après tout. Et quelqu'un d'aussi chic dans mon appart miteux, ça fait tâche. Ça ne colle pas. Je finis de manger et je me prépare pour la journée, oubliant Mycroft Holmes dans un coin de ma tête jusqu'au soir.


	12. Chapitre XII

**Un chapitre 12 un peu tardif. **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Pov Mycroft**

Quelle effroyable méprise ! Rouge de honte, je détourne le regard. Pour quoi vais-je passer à présent ? Il ne m'accorde pas un regard mais va chercher des bols dans un placard qui grince affreusement.

Il met le moins ébréché des deux bols de porcelaine devant moi, il le remplit d'un café qu'il a fait prestement. Dans le sien, il rajoute une solide mesure de sucre, ce que je ne fais pas malgré l'attrait qu'à la petite poudre blanche.

Il porte la cuillère à sa bouche et je sais que ce sera ma perte, il me faudra rentrer prestement à Holmes Home pour prendre une douche ce sans quoi il risque de m'arriver de forts compromettants problèmes.

Je me dois d'être présentable pour aller travailler ce matin, ce sans quoi j'aurais à faire face aux remontrances de mon supérieur, Peter Guillam, qui m'avait prévenu dès mon arrivé, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais le fils de Wilhelm Holmes que j'aurais droit à un traitement de faveur.

Donc sitôt que Gregory a tourné le dos pour surveiller ses toasts et il n'y a plus qu'une phrase qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête : « Peut-être ce soir, si tu reviens. ». Je pars précipitamment et quand j'arrive à Holmes Home, il est déjà six heures et quart, je sais que Nanny doit déjà être en train de s'afférer à la confection du petit-déjeuner de Père. Je file dans la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre où je vois que l'on a refait mon lit, surement Nanny hier matin.

Je prends donc ma fameuse douche et je fais ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis mes quinze ans, criant dans le plaisir que je me suis moi-même procuré, le nom de Gregory Lestrade.

**Pov Greg**

Alors que je rentre chez moi, je suis accueilli par un Mycroft Holmes étrange qui me regarde comme un chien mouillé.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Non. Par ta faute, j'ai eu à subir les remontrances d'un idiot fini qui n'a pas une once de bon sens mais bon, Guillam reste le patron ! »

-« A cause de moi ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas me remarquer pendant le premier conseil ! »

-« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être remarquable ! »

-« Et en quoi suis-je remarquable ? »

-« En tout... »

Cette réplique me touche, même si je ne la comprends pas.

-« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours sur la défensive avec moi ?» me demande-t-il soudain.

-« Parce que tu es un mec louche et que je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs »

-« Je ne vois pas de quels faux espoir il s'agit. Si tu n'y tenais vraiment pas, tu n'aurais pas accepter le marché. »

-« Tu as l'air déprimé, Holmes. »

-« C'est normal. »

Je grimace d'anticipation. Je sens venir le couplet accablant de reproches indirects... Mais non. Mycroft Holmes se lève, viens vers moi, prends mon visage dans ses mains aux longs doigts...

-« Tu ne vas pas me frapper cette fois ? »

-« Ça dépends de ce que tu fous. »

-« Je capitule, je te présente ma reddition : je veux te refaire l'amour. »

Je renonce au fait que ce n'est pas... Enfin peut-être que si, faire l'amour à quelqu'un n'implique pas de réciprocité.

-« Okay. »

Je prends son visage, et nos lèvres se précipitent pour se toucher. Ses mains descendent sur mes hanches alors que je m'accroche à sa nuque. Il sort ma chemise de mon pantalon et presse ses mains contre ma peau nue, me tâtant de partout. Il plonge le nez dans mon cou et respire à fond, les yeux clos. Il reste comme ça quelques secondes.

**Pov Mycroft**

Il accepté.

C'est là une victoire personnelle dont je veux savourer chaque instant.

Nous nous embrassons avec passion et je sens que quel que soit le dédain qu'il affiche, il est heureux de ce que nous allons faire. Ma langue et la sienne dansent un tango érotique pendant que je nous plaque contre un mur à la peinture craquelée.

Mes mains, comme douées d'une vie propre, se sentent à leur place sur ses hanches. Je déboutonne son pantalon qui se retrouve à battre ses mollets, je lui retire aussi avec précipitation la chemise qui compose l'uniforme du lycée Saint-Barthélemy.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'avoir froid, j'enlève ma veste de costume qui atterrit tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil de cuir élimé de notre première discussion. Et soudainement, alors que, à regret je brise notre étreinte pour reprendre mon souffle, il me retourne et c'est moi qui suis contre le mur.

J'halète et je respire bruyamment, il m'arrache sauvagement ma chemise, et mon pantalon n'est plus qu'un souvenir après que ses mains se soient fiévreusement débarrassées de ma ceinture. On s'était plus ou moins accorder sur cette expression de faire l'amour, mais là il n'y avait plus d'amour mais seulement du désir brut et concentré.

Il devait peut-être se dire que ça allait me décourager, voyant qu'il serait implacable, que je ne pourrais supporter de coucher avec lui sans qu'il m'aime. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Ambrose et Léonard…J'appréciais leur compagnie mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer mener une vie quotidienne avec eux.

J'avais besoin de sortir de mon carcan bourgeois, comme aurait dit Gregory dans des mots plus crus. Léonard s'était entiché de ma personne et bien qu'il ait ses charmes, un ami me proposant une 'caresse buccale', quand moi, que le désir rendait fou, se serait satisfait de quelque chose de plus cru et plus viril, une pipe en somme.

Gregory réveillait chez moi des instincts que je croyais profondément enfouis, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais les réprimer, je veux agir en homme, peut-être pas mettre la veste de cuir de mon amant, mais je veux prendre le dessus, le convaincre que je suis le mieux, sans être le meilleur pour lui.

Pris dans ma rêverie dont je finis par sortir quand je sens que la main de Greg s'aventure sur une certaine partie sensible de mon anatomie qu'il a soigneusement mise à nu, je crois que je vais défaillir, il s'y prend avec force et vigueur mais c'est très loin d'être désagréable. Je laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

Nous nous rendons dans sa chambre où nous entreprenons de continuer dans un lit ce que jusqu'à maintenant nous faisions contre un mur. Je veux lui rendre la pareille et je lui dis d'un ton impérieux que j'ignorais posséder : - « Sur le ventre, maintenant ! ».

Je trouve une bouteille de lubrifiant que j'ouvre en même temps que le papier argenté d'un préservatif, je verse une généreuse dose du liquide préparateur, mes doigts commencent leur traitement et lorsque j'insère le troisième, il commence à geindre et mord l'oreiller.

Je me mets à genoux entre ses jambes que j'ai légèrement écartées, et tandis que d'une main, j'explore l'arrière, l'autre reste devant, se glissant comme elle peut sous son corps qui n'est plus qu'une masse de désir et de gémissements de satisfaction. La peau est douce, veloutée mais je veux l'amener à son plaisir et j'ai bien l'intention de prendre le mien.


	13. Chapitre XIII

Chat et Emmy n'ont pas abandonner cette fic mais un manque de temps criant fait que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire autant que nous le voulions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons essayer de remédier à la situation prestement. En vous souhaitant malgré ce court chapitre, un très bonne lecture et nous vous remercions de votre patience et de votre indulgence.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Pov Greg**

Mycroft Holmes est doué pour ça, y a pas à dire. Il a beau avoir une tête sortie d'on ne sait où et assez comique, ses doigts sont des miracles de la nature. Il en use sans parcimonie, langoureusement mais puissamment en me préparant. Ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi, ils remuent, effleurent ma prostate parfois me faisant gémir.

Il continue de me préparer jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez :

-« Ça suffit, Holmes, vient ! »

Il obéit et me pénètre fiévreusement, je mords l'oreiller. Ses mains caressent mes hanches, les remontent et se glissent sur mon membre qu'il touche, entoure de ses doigts divins, va en viens dessus en même temps qu'en moi... Je gémis, gronde, grogne et sers les draps dans mes poings tant le plaisir est présent. Il accélère ses mouvements, je suffoque un peu avant de jouir dans ses mains. Il vient quelques secondes après, et s'arrête peu à peu, tremblant, chaud.

-« Gregory... »

**Pov Mycroft**

Je vois qu'il perd pied, qu'il s'abandonne aux sensations de ma main sur son sexe que l'envie rend brûlant. Il n'en peut plus et je dois bien admettre que je ne suis pas loin non plus. Lorsqu'il se répand dans mes mains, je le suis de près.

Son corps est si désirable, si délicieux que je ne peux m'empêcher de succomber. Je crains et redoute le moment où je ne pourrais plus disposer librement de son corps. Je serais dans un manque terrible, presque pire que celui qui a suivit mon sevrage des drogues dites récréatives.

C'est surtout que là, je ne me détruis pas, je me construis. J'ai plus qu'envie de Gregory, je l'aime, je crois que c'est ça le nom de cette défiance du cœur qui trahit un certain attachement. Et pour une fois, j'ai envie de me laisser aller.

Je crois que le lâcher-prise est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à pratiquer mais si de réitérer l'expérience me cause de nouveau un plaisir aussi fulgurant que l'orgasme dévastateur qui m'a emporté il y'a quelques minutes, je suis prêt, vraiment prêt à recommencer.

Pourtant ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner le masque que je porte en société ou devant Père, Mère ou Sherlock. Pourtant, quand j'avais une quinzaine d'années, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher de ce que j'étais devant mon petit frère.

Je déplore que notre relation se soit détériorée après mon départ pour l'université. Je sais qu'il m'en veut encore de l'avoir, d'une certaine manière, abandonné. Maintenant, je ne fais plus qu'espérer trouver une autre personne pour prendre soin de lui.

Il n'a que quinze ans, mais parfois, il me semble qu'il a la lassitude de la vie d'un homme de quarante-cinq. Je ne lui demande pas d'agir en enfant, parce que jamais un Holmes ne s'est comporté comme un enfant, mais je ne veux que son bonheur. Et ça, il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Mais j'interromps le cours de mes pensées quand je sens le contact de la bouche chaude de Gregory sur mon sexe où le désir a fait un retour en force.


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Un nouveau chapitre du Mystrade :) Vous êtes vraiment patientes et géniales, on ne vous le dira jamais assez. **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Pov Greg**

Mycroft Holmes a encore l'air plongé dans des réflexions intenses et sinistres, qui plus est juste après un orgasme de moi. Et je dois dire que même si mon égo n'est pas très développé, je me sens assez vexé. Je me déplace sans qu'il le remarque -okay, je suis très vexé- et je me place devant son bassin. Je lèche un peu le bout de son sexe. Il va tout oublier. Je le jure.

Il semble enfin s'apercevoir que j'existe toujours, je prends le gland en bouche, le suce et le lèche et bientôt il soupire un peu trop fort. J'affermis mes prises sur ses cuisses et enferme son membre le plus profond possible dans ma bouche, puis je remonte lentement. Ma langue parcoure la veine sous le sexe que je sens gonfler et durcir, peu à peu, de plus en plus...

**Pov Mycroft**

Je me répands dans la bouche de Gregory mais le cœur n'y est pas, Gregory ne m'aime pas. Il faudra que je développe des trésors d'invention pour le conquérir et j'ai l'intention de jouer à un jeu beaucoup plus fin que la dernière fois.

Parce que me promener en tenue indécente ou plutôt en absence de tenue chez lui pendant toute une journée n'était pas vraiment mon idée la plus brillante, il semble nécessaire voir même capital que je trouve une autre idée.

J'ai remarqué sa fibre dominatrice et il faut que je le caresse dans le sens du poil et pas seulement dans la pratique physique. Tout cela requière que j'accepte de m'incliner, parce que Grégory veut me voir se plier à ses raisons mais ce n'est pas facile car j'ai plutôt l'expérience inverse.

Glenn et Ambrose aimaient franchement se soumettre et mes autres amants avaient compris qu'il était mieux pour eux d'aller dans ce sens-là. Dans des confidences sur l'oreiller, Ambrose s'était même laisser aller à dire qu'il était plus reposant d'être celui qui se soumettait et je crois que je peux le comprendre. Quand on se soumet, on ne risque rien, on a peur de rien mais quand on doit dominer l'autre, on est lié à lui par une sorte de contrat immoral envers lui.

Il faudra que je me rende au Torquay Arms ce week-end parce que j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques fonds dans l'établissement dont je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire et puis il faudra que je discute avec Mark de quelques points concernant le règlement de notre pub.

Mais avant toute chose, je dois sortir du lit de Gregory, repasser chez moi, prendre une douche et me rendre présentable pour aller travailler. M'extirpant des draps rêches avec difficultés, je m'assois sur le bord du lit et je me rhabille prestement bien que bataillant avec mes chaussettes.

Le réveil sur la table de chevet indique sept heures et quart, ce qui me laisse juste le temps de me rendre à Vauxhall Cross pour huit heures et demie. Guillam ne tolère aucun retard et il surveille personnellement ses agents et ses soixante-douze ans n'ont pas émoussé ses surprenantes capacités.

Quand à mes opérations pour séduire Gregory, elles devront attendre. Après tout, se soucier des gens ou même être amoureux, que de choses étranges qui prennent trop de temps, j'en oublierais presque que j'ai des obligations.

Il y'a encore ce gala de bienfaisance où Mère veut que je me rende, et elle a insistée, je devais être accompagné et son ton m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait que j'y amène une femme. Je n'aurais qu'à demander à la nièce de Mrs Hudson, Anthea comme elle veut que je l'appelle.

Je suis presque certain qu'elle acceptera, je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mais moi je n'aime pas les femmes.


	15. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre 15**

_Bonjour, et merci à vous tous lectrices et (Hannibal) lecteurs ! J'espère que vous aimez bien ce que nous écrivons toutes les deux, merci pour ceux qui review ! Voilà, en fait, en réaction à un commentaire de Aoi Black Shiro qui demandait si en fait c'était juste du porno ou s'il y avait une intrigue quelconque quelque part... Ben fait, y a rien de prévu. Mais vraiment rien. Donc c'est un PWP à chapitre. Ceci dit, si ma très chère coautrice trouve un moyen de glisser une intrigue entre deux scènes citronnées, j'en serais ravie ! : ) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

Chat

* * *

**Pov Greg**

Je ne revois pas Mycroft Holmes avant un moment. J'étais parti à sept heures, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour faire un tour au port, et le soir de retour, plus aucune trace de ce type. Pas que je m'en plaigne, il prenait bien trop de place quand il était là.

Il y avait même un risque pour qu'il se fasse un trou ici, et ça, non. Hors de question de s'attacher. Ça ne m'a jamais réussi, et ça ne me réussira jamais. Mais c'était un putain de bon coup quand même.

Ça a dû lui passer, cet "amour" pour moi. Et puis il est dans les services secrets d'après ce que j'en sais, il doit avoir pas mal de boulot.

Mon appart me parait soudain plus grand, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Franchement, il est pas si mal que ça pourtant, qu'est-ce que cet enfant gâté lui reprochait ?

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Donc il faut que je prenne l'air. Que je sorte. Que je trouve un gars ou une fille qui voudra être avec moi pour la nuit et que j'oublie tout ça.

L'amour ne sert à rien, l'amour est douloureux.

Je sors. La boite de nuit est bondée, le bruit si fort que j'en ai mal aux oreilles. Je commande un verre de Schweppes et je m'accoude au bar pour discuter avec le serveur, un ami.

Il y a un type étrange à une table, en retrait des gens qui dansent comme des possédés sur la piste... Costume chic, cheveux bien peignés en arrière... Tout à fait le genre de type que dois se taper Holmes Jr en temps normal. Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui, nonchalamment.

-Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fais ici ? Je demande sans agressivité

Il me regarde l'œil morose, vide. Il me montre son verre et le pousse vers moi pour que je renifle. Hum. Whisky-scotch... J'avale une gorgée de mon Schweppes, lui faisant signe de tout raconter.

...

Bon, je savais que j'étais fort en devinette, mais à ce point-là ?

Ce type s'appelle Ambrose, ce qui constitue de loin un motif suffisant pour chercher à se droguer ou à boire pour oublier jusqu'à son nom (c'est le cas de le dire...), mais en plus, il a été amant de Mycroft Holmes, il n'arrive pas à l'oublier... Seigneur. Pitié. Pourvu que Mycroft ne nous surveille pas tous les deux... Je regarde le jeune homme assis en face de moi, il a l'air bien mal.

-Tu veux passer la nuit avec moi ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi, me regarde bien, jauge si je suis digne de lui. J'affronte l'examen avec un sourire.

-N'attend pas de moi ce que tu as eu avec lui.

-D'accord.

**Pov Anthea**

Mycroft et moi sommes montés à l'arrière d'une berline noire bien différente de sa Jaguar personnelle qui dort dans le garage de Holmes Home. Pour lui seul, j'ai revêtu la robe de soie violine que sa mère m'a offerte.

Elle ne me l'a pas offerte de plein gré mais plutôt pour éviter que je fasse tâche à la réception à Whitehall, parce que s'il y'a une chose à savoir sur Violet Holmes c'est qu'elle ne donne jamais rien à titre gratuit.

Il y'a toujours quelque chose derrière ses générosités mais ça nul n'est censé le savoir. Et puis, je ne le dirais jamais à haute voix car je ne voudrais pas peiné Mycroft que je sais être très attaché à sa mère. Il l'appelle toujours Mummy alors qu'il a vingt-deux ans.

J'ai eu droit à une réflexion assez répugnante de Lady Bracknell, elle a dit quelque chose d'assez grossier stipulant qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu dans aucun des galas de la saison et que mon maintien était affreux.

Lady Harbury a été, elle, d'une politesse exquise mais je soupçonne le fait que la présence de Mycroft à mes côtés ait été pour beaucoup dans cette démonstration de sympathie. Ils sont toujours aussi coincés qu'avant dans la haute société ! Je n'en reviens pas, on est quand même au vingt-et-unième siècle !

J'aurais presque envie de partir, mais je sais que ça décevrait Mycroft alors je garde la tête haute et je souris aussi hypocritement que toutes ces vieilles pimbêches. Nous dînons ensuite et je tâche de ne pas me tromper dans les couverts même si Maman m'a tout appris.

Sur le coup de vingt-trois heures, nous repartons, My semble inquiet, il a même sorti son BlackBerry de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume. Je me demande encore dans quels ennuis il s'est mis.


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre 16**

_Nous avons tardé à publier la suite, nous en sommes plus que conscientes... Ne nous en voulez pas trop, ne nous envoyer pas un snipper, nous avons les moyens de le contrer. (Nous parlons du fin fond de notre bunker enseveli sous la neige de Laponie...)._

_Nous avons toutes les deux été plus qu'occupées et l'inspiration nous a fuie assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par la rattraper, l'attacher à une chaise dans la cave de notre bunker lapon._

_Plus sérieusement, nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses et espérons que vous aimerez ce chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture... une review :3 si vous croyez qu'on le mérite malgré tout...:) Merci de tout cœur pour les ajouts en favori et les abonnements ça fait toujours très plaisir et surtout d'être toujours là au rendez-vous._

* * *

**Pov Mycroft:**

Je suis allé à cette satanée soirée alors que j'aurais pu aller m'occuper bien tranquillement chez moi mais bon, il me fallait bien satisfaire Mummy ou j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des mois.

La compagnie d'Anthea n'était pas la pire, mais les regards enamourés qu'elle me jetait étaient proprement écœurants. C'est comme les œillades amoureuses que se lançaient William et sa fiancée , c'est affreux, comment des gens peuvent oser laver leur linge propre en public.

Comme tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher à minuit et demi, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran de mon ordinateur et surtout aux retours images des caméras. J'en avais disposé une dans la chambre de chacun de mes anciens amants de telle sorte que toute tentative de chantage meurt dans l'œuf.

En regardant celle de chez Ambrose, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur mais je vois que ce soir, il n'est pas seul, ce qui arrive très rarement. Je me décidais à rester assis dans mon confortable fauteuil de cuir et à profiter de la vue, parce que rien dans mon contrat avec Gregory ne m'interdit de regarder des vidéos stimulantes.

Le spectacle attise mon désir, je me régale et je vois dans le regard d'Ambrose une satisfaction que je n'ai jamais su lui donner. Mais il n'empêche que je ne me prive pas de baisser mon pantalon pour être plus à mon aise et j'entreprends de me caresser, pour mêler mes gémissements à ceux que je devine.

Heureusement, j'ai toujours un paquet de mouchoirs en papier à proximité parce que je ne voudrais pas souiller mon sous-vêtement de soie que j'ai retiré également. Puis je vois Ambrose pleurer et quelqu'un de bizarrement familier en train d'essayer de le consoler.

Et lorsque son partenaire se retourne, je suis consterné, choqué, je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise !

**POV Ambrose : **

Ce jeune homme aux cheveux grisés m'emmène hors du bar, il est de la même taille que moi mais physiquement plus développé. Il a une poigne de fer, et j'aime ça. Je ne sais pas son nom… Quand je le lui demande, il tourne dans une ruelle et me plaque contre un mur et ses lèvres écrasent les miennes brutalement.

Je gémis sous la force du choc et pense à mon costume onéreux… Au diable mon costume, je lui retourne son baiser, et plonge dans son regard noir avec autant de détachement que cela m'est possible. Je cède bien trop vite, Mycroft aurait tenu, sans ciller, il l'aurait dominé de toute sa hauteur et l'aurait glacé sur place !

Il fronce les sourcils et finit par sourire étrangement, comme s'il savait ce que je pense, bien que ce soit impossible. Il mord doucement ma mâchoire en rapprochant nos deux corps et je frémis.

-Tu veux le faire ici, chez toi ou chez moi, me murmure t–il suavement à l'oreille ?

Cette voix… Un frisson court le long de mon échine. Je soupire imperceptiblement, mais il le sent. Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux se plissent, je le trouve beau. Il n'a pas un air de mauvais garçon, il… C'est tellement pire. Je le prends par le poignet pour retrouver un semblant de contenance et le mets dans un taxi à qui je donne mon adresse. Il n'a pas l'air du genre à revenir deux fois vers la même personne.

Pendant le trajet, je sens sa main sur ma cuisse, alors qu'il regarde nonchalamment les rues sombres et peuplées par la fenêtre du véhicule, le menton dans sa paume droite. Elle glisse sur mon pantalon de tweed en gestes réguliers. J'essaye de ne pas y faire attention, mais je regarde mieux ce jeune homme.

Ses cheveux grisés artificiellement sans doute, son t-shirt blanc, moulant, sa veste de cuir, assez neuve, son jean noir qui le dessine si bien… Je m'arrête sur certaines de ses formes, ses jambes, son torse, son visage à la mâchoire carrée…

Ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie de faire, ni qui j'ai envie d'être. Il émane de lui une force sauvage que j'ai envie de subir et de dompter à la fois. Je… Avec Mycroft, tout était clair. Je l'admire, je voulais qu'il me désire, qu'il perde mesure et moyens en me possédant… Mais ce jeune homme est différent.

Je… Je veux qu'il aime notre nuit ensemble, je veux être digne de lui, qu'il trouve dans mes yeux le reflet de la détermination qui luit dans les siens. Je veux qu'il ne m'oublie pas. Je veux qu'il me fasse tout oublier, même pour une seule nuit. Je sursaute quand ses doigts frôlent une partie sensible par-dessus mon pantalon, déjà émoustillées par son attitude et le manque d'activité, depuis que Mycroft ne veut plus me voir.

Il me regarde franchement maintenant. Je le regarde aussi. Le taxi nous dépose devant chez moi, et je le vois soupirer devant ma luxueuse demeure. « Draps de soie ? » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille alors que je le fais entrer. Son souffle dans mon cou me réchauffe brusquement et je l'entraîne dans ma chambre.

Il regarde autour de lui et j'essaye de me calmer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ne l'ai-je pas invité ici pour cette activité ? Il a posé les yeux sur moi. Il sourit de nouveau. J'aime ce sourire. Il me tend la main, je retiens mon souffle avant d'accepter.

Mycroft attendait que je m'allonge, il ne m'a jamais invité. Je pose la mienne dessus, il l'a serre et m'attire pour m'embrasser. Il est doux, il semble capable de se changer en tigre à chaque instant. J'appréhende cette transformation, mais ça ne rends que l'atmosphère plus lourde d'envie.

Je lèche ses lèvres, pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qui ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'osons nous découvrir plus en avant. Je place mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer timidement sa veste de moto. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas.

Il me laisse faire, la chemise tombe au sol et j'admire ses muscles dans la pénombre qu'éclairent les lumières de la rue par les grandes fenêtres de ma chambre. Ses yeux sont graves, comme sa voix. Il s'avance, me murmure une dernière fois quelques mots : « Première et dernière fois. Que veux-tu en faire ? »

Je rougis.

Mon cœur met quelques instant à réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Ça me laisse jusqu'à l'aube… Non, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Quand je dormirais, je ne le reverrais plus. Et pourtant, sans même qu'on se soit touché, qu'on ait couché ensemble, j'ai déjà envie de le revoir.

Il doit y'avoir une quelconque défaillance chez moi. Je m'attache trop. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller dans ce bar pour me saouler, je savais que ce n'était pas bien fréquenté et que … Il fait taire mes pensées en reprenant ses baisers, descendant lentement dans mon cou, comme s'il n'avait pas envie que je regrette le temps que nous allons passer ensemble.

Il prend mes lèvres si profondément que j'en tomberais s'il ne me soutenait pas. Il me pousse vers le lit et m'y allonge. Mon cœur bas si vite… Mycroft n'était jamais comme ça, je … Je rougis quand il allume la veilleuse. Mycroft préférait l'obscurité. Mycroft n'embrassait pas. Mycroft était presque brutal. Même si j'aimais ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir…

Il écarte mes cheveux, et je regarde son visage à la lueur de ma lampe. Si Mycroft avait fait tout ça pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu quand il m'a quitté. Enfin, quitté est un bien grand mot : nous n'avons jamais été ensemble à proprement dire.

Mais déjà il ouvre ma chemise et tâte mon épiderme trop clair comparé au sien, doré par le soleil. Je ne suis ni musclé, ni athlétique, ni… Rien. J'ai la peau blanche, la santé fragile et c'est tout. Il plonge de nouveau dans mes yeux, les siens sont si noirs…

Il caresse ma peau et semble apprécier, même si je perds toute confiance en moi quand il me retire mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, et mon pantalon. Seigneur, je me sens comme un adolescent à sa première fois…

Je tremble légèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur. Mais sa présence me rassure aussi. C'est étrange. Il a l'air d'apprécier mon corps, je soupire de soulagement. Mycroft ne me complimentait jamais. Il me prenait, entrait en moi, ne perdait jamais le contrôle, jouissait quand il se sentait assez près, et s'en foutait un peu de mon avis.

À la fin, j'avais presque réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, il ne partait pas tout de suite, il me parlait un peu, me câlinais… Je… Je l'ai aimé. C'est stupide, je sais…

Quand il voit les larmes couler sur mes joues, le jeune homme les lèches et me demande très sérieusement si je veux en parler… J'hésite, je… Et puis finalement je craque. Je ne donne pas de nom de toute façon…

Ses yeux brillent de colère quand je me tais, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il m'embrasse, sèche mes larmes. Le mouvement qu'il a fait en se penchant sur moi à fait frotté son pantalon contre mon dessous, et je me rappelle soudain pourquoi nous sommes là.

Il sourit encore. Je lève les yeux vers son visage, craignant qu'il se moque, mais non. Il réitère le mouvement et je serre un peu les poings et la mâchoire. Encore, je frissonne. Il appuie sur mon membre un peu plus pendant qu'il fait glisser son entrejambe dessus et je me mords les lèvres.

Les vagues de plaisir sont faibles, mais elles ravivent mon désir. Je me sens de nouveau gêné… Il se déshabille rapidement pour être dans la même tenue que moi et je me fais de nouveau la remarque qu'il est beau.

Et que j'ai envie de lui. De plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements de hanches… Je serre le drap, ma respiration approfondi… Ses mains jouent avec mes tétons que je découvre sensibles… Je… Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça puisse être aussi bon, je croyais juste que ça n'existait que parce que c'est une part légèrement féminine dans les romans érotiques homosexuels, mais non.

Je sens sa transformation en bête sauvage jusque dans mes os… Ses mouvements qui se font plus souples, sa bouche qui descend le long de mon ventre, me lèche le nombril, et continue… Mon souffle est haché, je perds la tête.

* * *

**Review ? : ) **


	17. Chapitre XVII

Chapitre 17- _Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture._

* * *

**Pov Ambrose**

Il baisse très lentement mon caleçon, je sens que mes joues sont chaudes, sûrement rouges, je me sens exposé comme jamais… Quand il le retire finalement, mon membre se tend vers le ciel et je détourne le regard. Il remonte à mon visage et le prends dans ses mains.

-Regarde toi, tu es beau, tu n'as aucune honte à avoir.

Je n'en peux plus, je l'embrasse.

Il me retourne l'attention, et puis sourit :

-Tu n'as jamais été l'actif ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Alors essaye avec moi.

J'ouvre de grands yeux, mais je… Je ne l'ai jamais fait !

- Affirme-toi. Tu me veux ?

Je hoche la tête, je le veux, je veux qu'il arrête de me rendre fou, je veux…

-Arrête de vouloir, me chuchote-t-il suavement, prends.

J'use de mon peu de force pour échanger nos positions. Mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire après… Comment faisait Mycroft déjà ? A oui, alors, soulever les cuisses… Le jeune homme m'arrête :

-Whowho, ton ex était un gars pressé, qui zappait les préliminaires, okay, mais fait ça comme tu le sens. De TA manière à toi. Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur le fait d'être au-dessus ?

Je le regarde, embarrassé, comme prit en faute.

-Non…

Il ouvre de grand yeux et se retiens de rire. Mais ce n'est pas pour se moquer. Et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Il se redresse et embrasse mon front.

-Okay. Je vais te guider dans tes premiers pas. Mais si tu sens que tu veux faire quelque chose, même si tu trouves ça gênant, fait le.

-Oui..

Ma voix est toute petite et j'ai un peu honte, mais il m'embrasse encore. Il me rassure, il est prévenant… Je n'en reviens pas que quelqu'un comme cela existe. Quelqu'un qui soit prévenant, qui soit vraiment tout a moi pour une nuit entière… Mais ce sera la seule… Je le regarde, je suis un peu triste. Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi gentil et puis de me laisser tomber ensuite…

Il soupire et sourit.

-Ne pense pas à demain. Pense à moi. Comme si j'allais t'appartenir pour toujours.

Sa main glisse sur moi et je me force à penser que ce jeune homme si adorable allait m'aimer à jamais. Je trompe mon cœur, je … J'y arrive. Il sera à moi. Je peux faire de lui ce que je veux. Je me penche sur lui, je l'embrasse. J'y prends du temps. J'aime faire ça, ce plaisir tout nouveau de pouvoir embrasser…

Ses lèvres en sont rouges à force. Il se laisse faire et a même l'air d'apprécier, ce qui me remplit de joie. Je descends anarchiquement sur son torse et lèche ses tétons sans m'apercevoir que j'appuie sur son entrejambe. Quand il gémit, je le remarque enfin, mais je, il… Oh.

Curieux, je tâte légèrement ce qu'il y a sous le tissu. C'est chaud, et dur, non, je ne dois pas l'imaginer en moi. Je dois l'imaginer frémissant sous mes caresses. Oui, ce désir-là est bien ancré en moi. Il l'est depuis toujours, posséder l'autre, entièrement, il s'était satisfait des effets, mais… Je veux ce jeune homme, je veux le faire mien. Avec autant de possessivité désespérée que Mycroft le faisait avec moi.

**Pov Mycroft**

D'un coup, d'un seul, je me glace sur place. Dans le lit, à côté d'Ambrose, c'est Gregory. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre. Curieusement, je me sens comme trahit. Pourquoi ressens-je cela soudainement ? Je suis peut-être plus attaché que ce que je ce que je croyais si cela se trouve. Mais pourquoi ce poignard dans mon cœur ?

Je l'ai peut-être mérité mais peut-être pas aussi fort. Quoique la douleur doive être proportionnelle à l'attachement. Demain, à la première heure, j'irai chez Gregory et je lui dirais… si j'y arrive. C'est peut-être trop en une seule fois. Mais je dois tenter, j'ai peut être tout à perdre mais je ne tente rien, cela serait encore plus douloureux.

En allant me coucher, j'y penser encore. En baissant coupablement mon pantalon de pyjama, je n'arrive à rien, j'ai le cœur meurtri et le corps n'est pas de la partie. Je remonte piteusement mon vêtement et j'essaye de dormir. Je n'y arrive pas. Je vais me doucher. C'est également inefficace. Que me faut-il faire pour gagner le cœur de Gregory ?

La nuit semble s'éterniser, je vois les heures défiler, et le peu de sommeil que j'arrive à grappiller est emplit de pensés sombres.

**Pov Greg :**

Je me redresse doucement, tâchant de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme qui s'accroche à ma taille. Je sors du lit et m'étire un peu. J'attrape et réuni mes vêtements… Il manque mon débardeur blanc. Je le cherche un peu sous le lit et aux alentours avant de m'apercevoir qu'il le sert comme un doudou. Je souris un peu. Mignon.

Je me décide à lui laisser ce souvenir, pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et m'échappe hors de chez lui. L'aube n'est pas encore levée, il n'y a personne dans les rues, deux ou trois ivrognes, des insomniaques… Il fait frais, mais ma veste de cuir protège efficacement mon torse nu. Je me sens de bonne humeur, c'était une belle nuit, une belle expérience. Je baille.

Un ancien amant de Holmes hein… Qui l'aimait, en plus. Pourquoi il n'est pas resté avec lui plutôt que de venir vers moi qui ne veux pas de lui ? Ambrose lui donnerait tout. Tout ce qu'il m'a donné… Et c'était plutôt pas mal. Voir très bien. C'était fiévreux et doux à la fois…

Je profite de l'air sur mon visage. C'est rafraichissant.

J'aime pas penser à Mycroft Holmes. Il me fait froncer les sourcils, et me mets de mauvaise humeur. Il est tellement exaspérant comme type ! Quand il venait, à certain moment, j'avais envie de lui donner une bonne paire de baffe pour le mettre en face de sa vie. Qu'il arrête de se mentir, de tergiverser, de faire un pas en avant pour reculer de cent mètres en taxi ! Qu'il fasse des choix logiques et se remette un peu en question !

Il faut que je me détende, je suis agacé. Je regarde le soleil pointer sur Londres et soupire. Heureusement que je ne m'autorise ce genre de virée qu'en weekend. Aller au Lycée maintenant serait intenable.

Je rentre chez moi, prend une douche et me couche avant de tomber de sommeil dans mon lit.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

Un nouveau chapitre, désolées d'avoir tant tarder à le publier. Bonne lecture et merci pour votre fidélité.

* * *

Chapitre 18

**Pov Mycroft : **

Il est neuf heures. Dimanche. Je sors de mon lit. Je sors mon paquet de cigarettes que je m'étais fait la promesse de ne pas rouvrir. Et j'en cale une entre mes doigts, sors sur le balcon avec mon briquet d'argent et je fume, essayant de réduire à la même fumée volatile mes pensées sombres. En vain, j'en ai déjà fumé trois sans aucun effet.

Je me résous donc à rentrer et à prendre une douche. Une longue douche chaude à m'en brûler la peau. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça à attendre. Sitôt sorti et séché, je choisis de m'habiller d'une manière plus simple que d'habitude, ne serait-ce que pour éviter les réflexions susceptibles de Gregory sur mes vêtements.

**Pov Greg :**

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un coup de sonnette. Il est onze heures du matin, je baille, un nouveau tintement assourdissant retenti dans l'appartement.

Je me lève en grognant et vais ouvrir, mal réveillé, ébouriffé, et en jean. Je tombe nez à nez avec cet imbécile de Holmes. Qui a l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi.

-Nous avions un marché si mes souvenirs sont exacts, me dit-il, presque menaçant.

-A aucun moment il n'a été dit que je ne pouvais pas me taper qui je voulais !

-Pour toi, j'avais fait cet effort…

-Quel effort ?

-J'ai su garder contenance et refuser des offres que trop tentantes…

Je soupire, excédé, encore une fois, je me retourne pour me retenir de le frapper et puis fait demi-tour, plantant mes yeux dans les siens :

-Bordel, Holmes, PARLE ! Dis-moi clairement les choses ! Quelles offres ? Quelle _contenance_ ?! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu parles par énigme à chaque fois ?!

-Le manque insidieux qui court sous ma peau, l'envie irrépressible de me planter une seringue dans le pli du coude. Sombrer de nouveau dans cette saloperie. Choisir la facilité et crever. Mais pour toi, j'ai fait un effort, cet effort. Parce que je t'aime Greg, et que ça me tue…

Je reste décontenancé un moment, perdant tous mes moyens. Mycroft Holmes, un junkie ? Et que je tue ? … Je sens très nettement la fureur monter en moi. Mon poing va s'écraser sur son nez. Il trébuche en arrière et manque même de tomber dans les escaliers. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Ah, pour une fois !

-Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, imbécile ! Tu fais tout ça pour toi ! Et toi seul ! Les efforts, tu les fais pour être en vie, pas pour me faire plaisir !

Il ressemble à un gosse désemparé, prit en faute, maintenant. Je… Putain, je…

-Comment tu veux que je puisse accepter ça ?

- Accepter mon amour, ou accepter que je me détruise ?

-Les deux !

-Si tu ne m'aime pas, pourquoi te soucier de ma déchéance ?

-Peut-être parce que tu viens fortement de sous-entendre que j'en était responsable ? !

-Je suis le seul responsable de ma chute, et ça au moins je l'assume, ne l'oublie pas.

Je prends une profonde respiration. Okay. Il le prend comme ça. Je vais me le faire. Je le tire à l'intérieur, ferme la porte et le gifle avec une certaine violence, et même une violence certaine.

-Tu sais, je siffle, j'ai vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Mais des merdeux comme toi, à ce point-là, jamais. Tu as la palme. Tu te conduis comme un connard avec les gens qui t'aimes, comme un brave petit toutou fidèle avec moi alors que je te dis non depuis le début, Holmes ! Mais pire que tout, il y a ton comportement envers toi-même ! ça t'amuse de t'auto-apitoyer sur ton sort, de t'auto-flageller pour des conneries ? !

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse de porter tout le temps ce putain de masque ? De ne jamais pouvoir être moi ? De garder les « apparences » ? D'avoir une mère hautaine, un père toujours absent et un frère pour qui je ne suis plus rien ? ! Que le seul amour que je puisse recevoir est celui de notre gouvernante, et encore, quand j'étais enfant ?

-J'ai pas de mère, pas de frère, mon père me déteste froidement sans me le dire, pour lui j'ai tué ma mère ! Tu me vois me piquer pour oublier ? !

-Je…

-Je peux comprendre que tu portes un masque avec les autres, ton boulot, tout ça. Mais si tu dis m'aimer, te cache pas avec moi.

-Sans masque je ne suis rien… Je suis faible et tu n'aimerais pas me voir comme ça.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Je me rapproche. J'ai réussis à faire tomber le masque. Il a parlé, pour de vrai, il a laissé voir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il essaye de reculer, vaguement, sans doute effrayé par l'idée que je vais sans doute encore le frapper. Je lève la main, il est dos à la porte, il ne peut plus reculer, il ferme les yeux et attends le choc. Je me contente de lui caresser la joues, et puis j'attrape son visage et le force à mes regarder dans les yeux.

-Maintenant, abandonne les barrières. Soit toi. Je ne veux pas d'une prison ambulante.

Je sens son corps trembler, ses mains chercher un point d'appui, sinon il va tomber. Je le soutien par la taille, l'entraîne pour un ou deux pas, et le fait asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouve là. Je m'agenouille devant lui et le regarde. Ce n'est plus un masque, ce n'est plus l'homme froid et arrogant. C'est un enfant perdu qui plonge ses yeux verts dans les miens. Je passe mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

-Envie d'avoir une relation saine, une fois dans ta vie ?

-… Oui…

Je l'embrasse.

C'est plus doux que tous les autres baisers que nous avons pu échanger. Plus profond, ça a plus de sens.


End file.
